Problem: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 8x + 9$, $ JT = 4x + 9$, and $ CT = 102$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x + 9} + {4x + 9} = {102}$ Combine like terms: $ 12x + 18 = {102}$ Subtract $18$ from both sides: $ 12x = 84$ Divide both sides by $12$ to find $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 4({7}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 28 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 37}$